Who's That Chick
by prettylittlerockstar
Summary: Hemlock Grove is plagued by a monstrous murderer and Roman and Peter set to get to the bottom of it. When they end up crossing paths with the mysterious and sexy Talia Redbird, they begin to question if this girl is behind the murders. But then everyone has secrets...don't they. Roman/OC On hiatus till August, Apologies my loves x
1. Chapter 1

Speeding down the interstate her lips curved into a smirk as she flew past the 'Welcome to Hemlock Grove sign'. She shook her head, freeing her face from the wild curls that had escaped due to the wind and slowed down slightly as she wound down streets making her way to her destination.

Finally arriving infront of a quaint little house she killed the engine on her bike and hopped off it. Making her way towards the porch she glanced around noticing she had attracted the attention of some of the locals. Rolling her eyes she stepped through the door and walked around the house taking in its decor. Coming across a book shelf she pulled out a book and flicked through the pages.  
"Not my usual taste, but it'll do"  
Placing the book back in its spot she headed to the kitchen passing a fishless fish tank and scoffed. Entering the kitchen she began opening and closing cupboards and drawers to find them all filled with food and life necessities. Stopping at a final cupboard she opened it her eyes lighting up when she spotted an unopened bottle of bourbon.  
"I knew that there was something that I liked about this place."  
Plonking herself onto the tiny couch she broke open the bottle and took a large swig before setting it down on the coffee table. Looking out the window she could see the Godfrey institute towering over the other buildings and houses in the area.  
"The Godfreys really have changed this place."  
She murmured to herself and reached for the bottle again.

After emptying the bottle of its contents she became restless and made her way upstairs deciding to have a shower and an outfit change. Slipping into a pair of purple and black ombre skinny jeans she paired it with a lace black tank and a fitted leather jacket then crossed the short distance of her room to the vanity, to address her hair and makeup. Styling her hair in her signature curls she added a white liner to her waterline and finished it with dramatic black cat eyes. Happy with her work she returned downstairs and chose an especially high pair of booties before heading into town. The place was quite busy, well as busy as a smallish town could be and even among the crowd she stuck out like a sore thumb. The majority of the town were embodying the typical small town style in collared shirts and cotton cardigans, a huge contrast to her bold and sexy attire. Of course they would be talking about her.

Setting foot into a coffee shop the whole place went silent and she felt everyone's eyes on her. Making her way to the counter the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of the heels on her shoes as she approached. Standing in line behind a blonde haired girl wearing a cute pink floral dress, she brought her hand in front of her examining her black talons.  
"I haven't seen you around here are you new to town?"  
Looking up she made eye contact with the pretty blonde in front of her she pursed her lips.  
"Just got here 2 hours ago"  
The blonde smiled a warm smile her eyes friendly and kind.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"New Orleans"  
The blonde let out a quiet giggle the smile returning on her face.  
" I've never been there before, what's it like?"  
A smirk gracing her features she flashed the girl a dangerous smile.  
"Wild"  
"Well then I guess you'll probably find it pretty boring here then , nothing interesting ever really happens here."  
The girl turned back to the counter realizing her order had been brought and put down the correct amount of change. Turning back to the brunette she smiled warmly once again and opened her mouth to speak.  
"My names Letha by the way"  
Nodding her head she gave her name to the girl in return.  
"Talia"  
The blonde opened her mouth to speak once again only to be interrupted by the sound of a car horn. They both turned their attention to a small red car Talia turning her gaze to the driver cocking her head. Taking in the appearance of the driver she noticed the designer clothes, the dark hair and big green orbs belonged to none other than Roman Godfrey.  
"Sorry thats my cousin, it was nice to meet you anyways Talia."  
Letha collected the two beverages and hurried out the door climbing into the car.  
Turning back to the green eyed boy she met his gaze, batting her eyelashes and winked at him as the car sped off into the distance.  
Ordering a black coffee she noticed that chatter among the townspeople had resumed and scoffed.  
"Here's your coffee Miss"  
Picking up the coffee she reached into her back pocket and took out a $100 bill placing it on the counter.  
"keep the change."  
Stepping outside she sipped her coffee the wind blowing her curls around her face, settling into a chair on the coffee shop patio.  
Hearing her phone buzz she pulled it out her pocket and placed it against her ear.  
"Lucy sweetheart, any information for me?"  
"Not exactly, just checking in to see how Hemlock Grove is treating you."  
Returning the girls mocking tone she smirked  
"Ah so thoughtful dear, well I have been lucky enough to be graced by the presence of the lovely little angel Letha Godfrey, and I've came across the delicious Roman Godfrey..such a brooder though."  
Laughter chimed through the phone.  
"Two Godfreys in the space of an hour, what an honor...whats the rest of the town like then?"  
"Dull as dishwater, i'm telling you."  
"Good thing your there then Talia, I expect you'll shake things up a little"  
"Of course"

Noticing a familiar shaggy haired boy cross the street she slumped back in her chair avoiding being noticed.  
"Well this could get interesting "  
"Why? Talia what's going on."  
"Nothing to worry about hun, i'll call you back later."

* * *

**well this is my first fanfic and i know this chapter is a little short, but its only an introduction so the other chapters will be a lot longer. Read and Review people :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Hemlock Grove sadly, but I do own my dear Talia and any other o/c's of mine.  
Big thankyou to AppoloniaAstria for reviewing :D  
Now on with the story.**

Finding herself in the forest she took a step forward confusion crossing her features when she looked down at her feet realizing she wasn't wearing shoes. Shrugging she continued to wander aimlessly through the woods avoiding broken twigs and fallen leaves. Hearing murmuring she moved closer to the sound trying to make out what was being said.  
_"Move closer"_  
_"Death is coming"_  
_"One more step"_  
_"Murderer"_  
_"Make a choice."_  
Sighing in annoyance she groaned looking up towards the skies.  
"You know you could have done this another way, I hate my sleep being interrupted by your bloody messages."  
Waiting for a reply she heard a bloodcurdling scream and ran towards the noise. Seeing a stream of blood she approached the tiny shed her eyes widening at what was in front of her. A girl not much younger than her had been mauled by an animal her insides ripped out and hanging in front of her. Cocking her head she knelt by the girl and searched for any signs of life. The girl looked up pleadingly as her last breaths began to leave her body.  
"Help me".  
The girls eyes became lifeless and her head lolled to the side. Standing up Talia brushed herself off and stepped over the pool of blood.  
"Not my problem."

* * *

Waking up with a start she groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes.  
"So much for nothing ever happening to this town."  
Climbing out of bed she headed to the shower stripping off her black lacy boyshorts and tank. Plucking a silk robe from a hanger she wrapped it around herself and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Making herself a coffee she jumped on the counter picking up her phone as it rang.  
"Lucy?"  
"Just ringing to remind you that I've enrolled you into Hemlock Grove high."  
"Oh shit, I completely forgot."  
Lucy laughed as the girl groaned.  
"Just think of it as a way to keep you entertained."  
"Thanks doll, I gotta go...cant keep the students of Hemlock waiting now can I."  
"Thats more like it, have fun."

Hanging up she tossed the phone onto the couch and went to her wardrobe.  
Pulling out a pair of panel leather skinnies she pulled them on along with a black lace and stud tank. Walking in front of the mirror she decided something was missing and picked up a cropped leather jacket of foreign cut. Stepping around the discarded items of clothing on the floor she picked up a pair of buckled high heeled booties and slipped her feet into them. Perching at the vanity she curled her hair pinning back a few pieces. Skillfully she did her makeup giving herself a bold smokey eye and applied a nude lip. Completing her makeup she opened up a box and hooked a pair of black drop crystal earrings on her ears and slipped on numerous bracelets and a double ring.

After dressing herself and applying her makeup she slung her bag over her shoulders and headed out the door. Climbing onto her bike she revved the engine and shot off towards the school.

* * *

Pulling into the school parking lot she leapt off her bike and noticed Roman's eyes on her wide with surprise. Smirking she flipped her head over her shoulder and made a show of walking over to Peter, swaying her hips.

"Hey Petey."  
The shaggy haired teen furrowed his brows realizing the brunette was addressing him.  
Pouting she put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.  
"You don't remember me do you."  
Peter looked her up and down his eyes widening in recognition as he finally realized who was talking to him.  
"Natalie?"  
"Please Natalie is the name my...parents gave me, call me Talia."  
"You look-"  
Talia butted in not letting him finish his sentence.

"-Incredibly hot, gorgeous,sexy"

"It's been a while."  
"Yup the last time we saw each other you had a lot less hair"  
Peter laughed.  
"So how come it's just you"  
"Daddy kicked me out."  
"Why?"  
"Because i'm bad."  
Peter raised an eyebrow not quite believing her.  
Shrugging she turned around stalking off to find her locker.

Finding her locker she punched in the combo sighing impatiently when it refused to open. Rattling the lock she tried again failing to open it and released it from her grasp bored of its uncooperation.  
"You have to put the combo in twice to get it to open".  
Turning to the voice she saw Roman leaning against the locker opposite her digging a cigarette out of his pocket.  
"Okay.."  
Putting in the combo twice she sighed in relief as she heard the satisfying click of the locker opening. Quickly shoving things into her locker she jutted out her lip, Roman still watching her. Running a hand through her hair she pulled out a cigarette taking Roman's from him using it as a light, before returning his to him. She scoffed when a teacher walked past giving her a disapproving look and tossed the cigarette in the trash. Hearing her phone buzz she glanced at the caller id and accepted the call to hears angry screaming down the phone.  
"Remember the rabid red head, Talia the one that you asked to have a private conversation with, she's fucking gone."  
"Did I forget to lock her up...my bad."

"You little bitch you can fix this mess."  
"Unfortunately for you I've lost interest in your little pet,and I have no intention of getting my hands dirty, so if you want her back you better hurry up and find her before she hurts anyone."  
A growl erupted on the other side of the phone and she laughed girlishly.  
"Buh bye."  
Hanging up she saw Peter next to her and sighed.  
"You again"  
"What was that about."  
"Nothing that concerns you hun, now I have class to attend so move."  
"No need to be so hostile Ally."  
"Don't call me that."

Stepping into the classroom she saw a random kid seated in the desk separating Peter and Roman.  
perfect.

Sauntering up to the boy she looked at him twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Move."  
"But...I was here first."  
"And i'm telling you to move...so move."  
The teen reluctantly moved and she sank into the chair turning to Peter who was staring at her dissapointed. Flashing an playful grin she tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"What?"  
Peter shook his head and turned away from the girl.

The rest of the day went by like a blur Talia gathering bits and pieces of the murder of the girl.  
Crossing two miniature blondes she had donned the 'barbie clones' she stopped, gaining interest in their conversation.  
"Christina said that gypsy boy was a werewolf, I bet it was him that killed her."  
"Maybe it was the biker chick she seems pretty weird."  
Clearing her throat the girls widened their eyes in fear as the realized who was behind them and hurried off around the corner.

Maneuvering past the flurry of teenage girls she spotted Peter and rushed over to greet him. Getting closer she immediately recognized that he was in fact a werewolf and cursed herself for not recognizing it earlier.  
"Hey there killer."  
"You heard?"  
"Mhm your quite the talk of the town."  
"Says you, the girl that turned up out of the blue with no family. There is quite some talk about you."  
Giving Peter a playful shove she pouted.  
"Well i'll see you around if I don't get out of some people's line of sight I might just spontaneously combust."  
Peter's eyes shot up and he immediately understood what she was talking about. They were staring at her because she was talking to a suspected killer.  
"See you around ally cat."  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
Peter disappeared down the hallway and Talia spun around on her heels heading to her locker.  
Walking down the hallway she met a girl that was extremely tall with dark hair that covered her face and bandages wrapped around her arms, that was getting bullied by a group of stick thin girls. Approaching she glared at the girls itching to start a fight.  
"Bullying someone just because they're different. Wow you lot really are pathetic."  
The girls turned to her ready to reply with a snarky comment and cowered away when they realized that the brunette in front of them was not one to be messed with. Watching them scarper she turned to the tall girl checking that she was okay. The tall girl began to type on the phone that was on a chain around her neck.  
"Thank you."  
"It's fine...those girls needed someone to put them in their place anyway."  
Pulling out her phone she glanced at the time and said a quick goodbye to the girl before heading to her locker.

Leaning against her locker she groaned at the mass of crying teenage girls that were clinging to each other in the corridors.

"God do they ever stop crying."  
"Hopefully, they're giving me a fucking headache."  
Glancing at Roman she chuckled.  
"So what do you think killed her?"  
Shrugging her shoulders she explained.  
" Honestly, I couldn't care less."  
Ignoring the dull ache beginning to form in her temples she continued to make conversation with Roman until the bell went signalling the end of school and made her exit.

* * *

Thankful that she had had a dreamless night she dug through her closet to find an outfit for school. After consideration she selected a wine red peplum leather top and black leather skinnies. Next she moved on to her makeup and hair taking time to perfect her look. When she was happy she hopped downstairs and slipped into black stilettos. Picking up her phone she was about to put it in her bag when it began to ring. Answering the call she put the phone next to her ear.  
"Hey Talia how was your first day at school then?"  
"Very eventful."

"How so?"

"A girl was murdered."

"ooh."

"That's not all...it was a supernatural."

"Even better, so what are you going to do about it."

"Nothing,its none of my business...well unless it tries to chow down on me anyways."

The girl on the other end of the phone laughed.  
"You sure know how to pick a town hun... how Is the search going by the way."

"To be honest I haven't even started yet, I got a little sidetracked."

"Its not like you to get sidetracked what's got you so distracted."

"Peter Rumancek."

"The gypsy boy? he's in Hemlock?"

"He's a werewolf Luce."

"Wait so does he know about you?"

"Nope I know how to keep myself hidden."

"Well looks like your having fun then."

"I would be if it wasn't for the constant visits in my sleep."

"They're contacting you again?."

"Yeah...you know how they are, when they want something they'll pester the last person that wants to see them."

"Hah...i'll let you go, wouldn't want to make you late for class."

"Buh-bye"

Pulling into the school she was was pretty early and decided to go for a wander along the hallways. Climbing up the steps she leaned against the stairway banister and pulled out an old worn book carefully flicking through the pages.  
"What language is that?"  
"Looking up she found Roman standing over her his eyes on the text in front of her."  
"A very very old one."  
"And you can read it?."  
"Pretty much."  
"Anything good?"  
"Nah not really, just another tragic family fairytale."  
"That belonged to your family?"  
"Yeah...well when I say family I use the term very loosely."  
Losing interest in the book she placed it in her bag as Roman propped himself up against the banister pulling out a cigarette. Roman offered her the cigarette and she took it conversation beginning to flow between the two.  
"So Letha tells me you came here from New Orleans."  
"Bourbon street to be exact."  
"So why did you come to this fucking hell hole."  
Talia moved closer to him a mischievous glint in her eye.  
"Change of scenery."  
Roman slid a hand around her waist and pulled her closer so his lips were inches away from her ear, momentarily surprising her.  
"How about the truth."  
Playing along she moved her hand running her fingers up and down his chest, her voice playful.  
"Now that would be telling."  
Seeing a guy walk past, Roman ushered him over and handed him a seemingly large amount of money in exchange for a small tin which obviously contained some form of drug. Averting her gaze she looked over the banister at the bottom flight of stairs her eyes meeting Peter's who had been watching her.  
Glaring at her he stormed off and she rolled her eyes turning her attention back to Roman who was leaning over the banister trying to figure out what she was looking at.  
Sliding her phone out of her pocket she noticed a message from Lucy and opened it.  
**Sending you some stuff that should be useful, they'll arrive as soon as possible-L**  
typing a quick reply she returned the phone to her pocket realizing her hand was still lying limply on Roman's chest and his around her waist. A girl with pig tails tied in ribbons, approached the two handing Talia a poster. Removing her hand from Romans chest she took the poster from the girls grasp the girl quickly shooting off, and scanned through it.  
'In memory of Brooke Bluebell'  
Scrunching the poster into a ball she tossed it into the trash.  
Roman still made no effort to move his hand from it's position around her waist keeping her flush against him and continued smoking his cigarette.  
"Not your thing?"

"A bunch of emotional teenagers, no thank you."  
Roman nodded in agreement sighing when the bell rang and student began to pore into classrooms. Untangling herself from Roman she headed off down the flight of stairs gracefully moving toward her class.

After her second lesson of the day she became bored with the whole school pretense. Pivoting around in the opposite direction to her class she sauntered off not getting far when she heard a familiar rough voice.  
"Class is this way Nat-Talia."  
Looking over her shoulder at the werewolf she shrugged.  
"I'm bored of school."

"So you're ditching."  
"Yup."  
She replied popping the p.  
"And what do you plan on doing exactly..rob a bank?"  
"Why would I do that when I have plenty of money already."  
Peter narrowed his eyes at her.

"The girl I knew all those years ago would never just leave because she was bored."

Striding up to Peter she glared into his eyes venom evident in her voice.

"I guess i'm not the girl you think I am."

* * *

Getting home she flopped on the couch pressing her cool hands against her forehead in an attempt to sooth the pounding in her head. As it was not helping she staggered lazily over to the kitchen emptying the cupboard of all it's alcohol and retired back to the couch.

Several bottles of booze later she had managed to dull the ache and leapt up from the chair. Changing into a black long sleeved thermal and black yoga shorts she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Tying the pink laces on her running shoes she ran out the door heading for the woods. Running through the woods she heard a loud whispering and groaned.  
"Now is not the time to start invading my thoughts."  
Immediately the whispering stopped and she whipped her head around hearing a twig snap in the distance. Hiding behind a thick tree trunk she crouched so she wasn't visible to the wanderer.  
Peter?. The shaggy haired teen continued walking past her and out into a clearing. Slowly creeping along the floor she followed remaining undetected hiding behind the foliage. Watching Peter she saw as he crouched down beside the playhouse and started pawing through the sand. Peter stood up and turned his head towards the sky looking up at the paper lanterns that were floating, filling the night sky with light. Hearing another noise she whipped her head around as another figure appeared in the clearing, briefly looking back at Peter who hadn't noticed the figure.  
"So how did it feel when you killed that girl."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if the layout is a little weird, my laptop likes to screw with things sometimes.**

**Anyways we learnt a little more about Talia this chapter, not much but more than what we previously knew. Anyone have any ideas on what Talia is and how she knows about the supernatural? Review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Chapter 3

Recognizing the voice as Roman's she edged closer to the two still remaining concealed by the trees.

"I didn't kill her I figured it was you."

"Me? Why would I do it?"

"Why would I?"

The two teens stared at each other momentarily.

"People are saying you're a werewolf."

"Believe every rumor you hear?."

Roman began to walk closer to the teen.

"Then why are we both here."

"You ever heard of a coincidence."

"Are you sure it wasn't you?"

"You can try to hide your disappointment."

"Then who was it?"

"Bear, cougar, creative suicide."

Losing interest in the conversation Talia began to search around, her eyes falling on a tree with a strange symbol carved into it. Carefully making her way towards it she brushed her fingers over it closing her eyes and racking her brain to try and figure out where she had seen it before. Opening her eyes she pulled her hand away from the symbol accidently cutting her palm on a piece of jagged wood. Tilting her head she watched with curiosity as the blood began to seep into the mark making it glow. Moving to touch the symbol once again she jumped hearing a police siren. Her eyes darted around stopping at Roman who was walking up to the police car.  
She strained her ears trying to hear his conversation with the two officers only being able to hear muffled voices. Keeping her eyes on them she saw the smaller officer's face go blank as Roman focused on him. After a few seconds the officers turned around heading back into their car and drove off. Roman turned back to Peter and Peter looked at him fear slightly in his eyes.  
"How did you do that?."  
Roman smirked before answering not noticing the blood dripping from his nose.  
"Do what?."  
Peter glanced at Roman's bloody nose making Roman realize and he immediately began wiping it away. Not wanting to stick around longer Peter turned around trudging back to his home.  
Taking it as her cue to leave Talia got up brushing the leaves and twigs off of her and began a fast jog back to her little house.

* * *

Making her way through the doorway she noticed her hands was still bleeding and frowned when it refused to heal. Running it under water she pawed through a cupboard picking out a small vial containing a purple liquid. Pouring the purple liquid over the wound she observed as it began to bind together with her blood trying to seal the wound shut. As it failed to work she settled on dunking her hands in the sink and washed them removing the dirt from her fingers.  
Heading upstairs she changed into a set of matching black silk shorts and tank and head to the kitchen to get her phone. Getting into the kitchen her vision started to blur and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Talia, follow me."

Blinking she looked up at the voice her features puzzled.

"Aunt Rosa?...but your dead."

"Indeed I am."  
Stepping up she began to follow the older woman stopping at the door of her house.  
"Wait how can I see you?"

"We put you in a comatose state, it won't last long but that way we can temporarily cross from the otherside."

"Why do they want to do that, I thought they preferred to bug me when I was sleeping."

The woman chuckled looking at niece.

"They do but us, we prefer other methods."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Follow me"

Stepping out the door they found themselves located in the woods from the previous night.

"Well?"

"Do you know what this place is Talia?"

"It's a wood, full of trees."

Walking up to a tree the older woman pressed her palm against it a turned back to the teen her eyes serious.

"This is where I died."

"That's what the symbol is, its a marking of your death."

Nodding her head at Talia she continued.

"Not just my death, there were others."

Walking up to Talia she clasped her hand in hers before releasing them.

"You can't feel me can you."

"I don't feel anything."

A sad smile crossed the elders features making her young face seem aged.

"I thought not."

Turning around she began walking Talia following behind her. Standing outside of the door she turned to her niece once again.

"It's time for you to go back, you can't stay here too long."

"But-."

"-If you stay any longer it will make it harder for you to leave and there can be dangerous consequences."

With that Talia stepped through the door of her house saying goodbye to her Aunt.

* * *

Gasping for air she blinked momentarily dazed her head pounding. Looking down at her hands she saw thin black veins creep up her arms before disappearing. Hearing her phone buzz she crawled over to it laying back against the floor answering it.

"Hey"

"Where are you?."

"At home on the kitchen floor.?"

"Why?"

Talia replied sarcasm in her voice.

"Because I quite like the view."

"Just get your ass in school."

"If I didn't know any better i'd start to think that you actually care about me."

"We were friends once remember."

Hanging up she staggered to her room and changed for school. Stepping in front of the floor length mirror she examined her outfit; a black lace cami, black skinny jeans and an olive green lace side cotton blazer. Leaving her hair in natural curls she picked up a pair of dark cat-eye shades on her way out and sped off to school.

* * *

Pulling books out her locker she put them into her bag trading them for ones she no longer needed.

"Glad to see you've made an appearance."

Removing her shades she fluttered her eyelashes feigning mock seriousness.

"The separation anxiety was just too much."

Roman chuckled stopping when he noticed the cut on her hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

Reaching out he took her hand in his and brushed his thumb over the cut causing her to shudder. Talia shrugged a dull expression on her face.

"I cut it."

"Why?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

Roman looked at her for a moment then dropped her hand and walked off. Placing her shades back over her eyes she followed after Roman heading to class. Entering the classroom she opted for a seat at the back off the class and removed her shades slipping them into her bag. Peter turned around at his desk looking at her and she responded by winking at him and grinning. As the teacher began to drone on Talia tuned it out thinking about her experience with her Aunt Rosa. Curious about what had caused the death of her aunt and the others she wondered about what had actually happened._ If only I could go back and find out._

Looking down at her hand she inspected the cut to find that their was now barely a scratch left and brought it closer to her face to examine it. Yawning as a fatigue suddenly came over her she stretched her limbs. The room around her started to get hazy and she fluttered her eyes trying to stay conscious before being enveloped in darkness.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here child."

Focusing on the setting around her she noticed she was back at the marked tree.

"What do you mean?.

"We didn't bring you here, this time you brought yourself."

"Does that mean i'm-"

The elder women shook her head laughing a little.

"Dead? no, it seems that your capable of a lot more that we expected, that's all."

The woman moved to sit at the foot of the tree motioning for Talia to join her.

"So dear, why is it your here."

"What happened here, I mean how did you all die?"

"Well I can't tell you much, even on the otherside we have to be careful what we say, others can still hear us."

Talia nodded listening intently.

"You already know that before the Godfrey's this town belonged to our kind, there were problems, things went wrong and we made an attempt to try and fix things, restore them..."

The women trailed off turning her head in a different direction listening to something eventually turning back to Talia.

"There is going to be another murder."

"What do you want me to do about it."

"Nothing I want you to do absolutely nothing."

"Easy enough."

"I'm serious Talia, learn from our mistakes, every time we get in the middle of these things, it never ends well. I want you to look out for yourself and only yourself."

"Who else would I look out for, I mean you're all dead."

The woman's lips curved into a small smile before dropping as she turned serious again.

"I haven't found your brother, or your mother over here yet, but then I chose a different path to them."

Talia looked up at the sky seeing the bright blue morph in a dark gray.

"Talia dear you need to leave now."

"How?"

"All you need to do is wake up."

The Woman took Talia's hands pulling her along with her as they returned to the porch of her house. Stepping through the archway Talia could hear her Aunt's voice fading and her eyelids began to drop.

* * *

Peter turned his head around to the back of the classroom not being able to hear the usual chattering between Talia and the students that sat around her. Seeing her slumped over her desk he rolled his eyes thinking she had fallen asleep, and started to turn back in his chair stopping when he realized she was lying a little too limply. Debating what to do he kept his eyes on her,concern on his features as little black veins began to creep up her arms. Immediately she shot up out of her chair gasping and hurried out the classroom shielding her face, before anyone could register what had happened. Peter darted out of his chair to go find her only to get to the hallway to find it empty.

* * *

Rushing to an empty classroom Talia hid there until she was completely sure she had returned to her normal state. She exited the classroom sometime later and was relieved that nobody was interested in her exit from the classroom and carried on there day as normal, as the were too busy engrossed in plans for homecoming. Picking up her phone she held it against her ear as she pawed through her locker removing books from her bag.

"Lucy, how can I help?"

"Just checking up on you, hows it going?"

"Perfectly fine apart from the fact that I have had not one but two visits from my long since deceased Aunt."

"How is that possible."

"Long story anyways its homecoming tonight and I am still in need of costume."

"You've just had a sit down with a ghost and all you can think about is homecoming?"

Rolling her eyes Talia continued down the corridor stopping at the homecoming poster.

"I'm thinking sexy nurse or slutty ripper victim."

"Decisions decisions, i'm sure whichever you choose will be a killer."

"It's a shame I don't have my favorite plus one here to party with."

"Bye Talia."

The call ended and Talia typed a quick message on her phone and returned it to her pocket. Approaching Roman and Peter who were laughing and joking she put her hand on her hip arching her eyebrow.

"You two seem chummy."

Peter narrowed his eyes at the Talia looking her up and down.

"Guess your back to your usual self then."

Talia shrugged and not wanting to press the issue further, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked off.

* * *

Stepping up on the porch she walked through the door and headed to the shower. After showering she wrapped herself in a red silk robe. Taking her costume out of its shopping bag she laid it on her bed and began to get dressed for homecoming. Dressing in a lacy purple corset dress with a short black and purple lace ruffle skirt she pulled up a pair of fishnet tights and tied a band of black ribbon around her neck. After putting on her costume she moved onto hair and makeup. Adding a dark purple shadow to her lids she outlined her eyes in thick black liner completing the sexy look. She then pulled out a bottle of fake blood and dripped it under the black band around her neck. Adding the finishing touches to her costume she styled her hair in tight curls pinning the fronts back and pulled on a pair of black heels.

* * *

Climbing up the steps at the front of the school she was aware of all the eyes on her and was amused when the guys left their dates to talk to her. Seeing the jealous and envious looks she was receiving she escaped from the group of boys and headed into the dance. Brushing past the students in costume she searched around to find any alcohol pouting when she couldn't find any.

Spotting Roman talking to Ashley Valentine she headed over causing the girl dressed as a hippy to leave. Talia giggled when Roman turned to her and raked his eyes over her body taking in her choice of costume. Roman glanced over to Letha who was conversing with her ex before looking back at Talia.  
"Having fun?"

"Well there happens to be no alcohol anywhere in the building so to answer your question, no i'm not having fun."

Roman smirked and took Talia's hand pulling her through the door.

"Where are we going?"  
Roman didn't answer and continued down the dimly lit school hallway stopping in front of the glass snake tank. Talia realized what Roman was going to do a grinned.  
"Crashing the dance, now that definitely is a lot more fun."  
The two released the snake and headed down the corridor laughing. Roman stopped at his locker and opened it taking out a bottle of bourbon. Unscrewing the lid he passed it to Talia who drunk a generous amount and handed it back to him.  
"You should probably go find Letha and take her home before anyone figures out a snake is roaming the school."  
Roman nodded and headed back into the dance to get Letha whilst Talia left the school and made her journey home.

* * *

Arriving at her house her brows furrowed in curiosity when she found an unfamiliar car in her drive and the door wide open. Slowly walking up the porch steps she took off her heels and walked silently into the house on hyper alert. Picking up a sound from the kitchen she made her way there and stopped at the doorframe to see a female figure leaning against the counter.  
"Can't let you have all the fun now can I?"

* * *

**A/N : Any ideas on who the mystery woman is?  
Review and let me know what you think my lovelies xx**


End file.
